Érase una vez ¿qué?
by MegurineChikane
Summary: Luka es la malvada y bella bruja del norte, pero ¿qué pasará cuando su espejo le diga que hay una mujer más bella que ella?


**Hola! Escribí esta ilógica historia cómo regalo de cumpleaños para una gran (y loca) amiga… SaraSamm feliz cumpleaños! Bueno sin más que decir… **

**Érase**** una vez ¿qué?**

Érase una vez en un reino lejano… bueno no tan lejano realmente, pero no estaba cerca. No era muy grande o extenso, pero tampoco era pequeño. No muy rico, pero no muy pobre. Todos eran buenas personas, pero no tanto….

Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial este reino? Se preguntarán, o quizás no, como sea. Este reino llamado Crypton es conocido por qué todos sus pobladores cantan, si, es de esas típicas ciudades de películas de Disnye donde todo se resuelve cantando.

– "¿Disnye?" – Preguntó una pelirosa dueña del lugar donde me encontraba narrando.

– "Sí Disnye… para evitar problemas con derechos de autor." – La chica en cuestión me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. – "¿Me dejarás contar la historia? Mira que apareciste antes de tiempo."

– "Continua." – Dijo con esa hermosa y sensual voz que tiene.

Como les decía, este reino era gobernado por Hatsune Mikuo, un hombre ya entrado en años. Ya sabes ese típico rey que está viejo y no recuerda ni su nombre. ¿Por qué nunca puede ser un hombre joven y apuesto?

En fin, pero esta historia no será sobre él, será sobre su hija. Hatsune Miku, una linda y joven muchacha de tan solo dieciséis años… ¿cómo es posible que un viejo tenga una hija tan chica y linda?

– "Puedes dejar de hacer tantas estúpidas preguntas y continuar." – Acotó la pelirosa.

– "Ok, ok pero comprende los clichés de los cuentos de hadas son muy extraños." – Ella resopló enojada. – "¡Ya continuo!"

La joven heredera del reino Crypton tenía cabellos aguamarina atados a un par de coletas que caían libremente hasta sus rodillas. – "¡Qué cabello más largo!... No me mires así, no opinaré más." – además, de unos inocentes y bellos ojos aguamarina. Ella no era muy alta y básicamente parecía una tabla.

– "Esa no es la mejor forma de describirla, ¿sabes?"

– "Pero, ¡para qué hacerlo si todos saben muy bien cómo es!" – La pelirosa llevó su mano hasta su frente para golpearse.

– "Porque se supone que cuando se escribe de debe describir a cada personaje… ahs tú verás es tú historia."

Aquella chica se encontraba sentada en el jardín de su castillo, a lo cual debo decir está un poco loca ya que era invierno y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de una blanca nieve. Hacía lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve.

Su mirada mientras hacía esto era una triste debo decir, ya que ella se sentía muy sola. No tenía muchos amigos, su madre había muerto hace años y su padre siempre estaba tratando de arreglar cada problema del reino, qué si una disputa por una tierra, que si los enanos no sacaban suficiente oro, que si el agua escaseaba o llovía mucho, que si los dragones se comían a las cabras, ah no esa es otra historia.

Sin embargo, todo en la vida de aquella peliacua cambiaría este día, todo por qué una pelirosa, si la que interrumpía cada rato, llegaría a su vida.

– "Oye, ¿es que no me vas a describir?"

– "¡Si no hay de otra!"

Megurine Luka, era una joven bruja, ella era una chica alta y esbelta, ojos azul cobalto que denotaban misterio y sensualidad. Cabello largo y sedoso de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, siempre lo llevaba suelto y tenía una diadema negra. Además de tener una delantera que… – "No me mires así, tú me pediste que te describiera!"

En fin, esta bruja vivía en un castillo, que se encontraba en la frontera del reino Crypton con el Vocaloid. Dicho castillo se encontraba al lado de un espeso e inhóspito bosque, llamado el Bosque Negro debido a tener dentro de sí muchos pantanos y áreas que siempre están oscuras aunque fuese mediodía.

Ella se estaba mirando a su espejo, al cual le preguntaba siempre lo mismo. – Oh espejito espejito, ¿quién es la más linda del reino?

Del espejo de repente desapareció el reflejo de la bruja y apareció una joven rubia de ojos azules y con unas extrañas orejas de gato. – Luka, ¿cuántas veces en el día tengo que decirte que eres tú?

– Oh bueno SeeU, al ser mi espejo tienes que hacerlo cada vez que yo quiera.

– ¿Tú vanidad y narcisismo no tiene límite o qué?

– Solo me gusta escuchar lo bella que soy. –Dijo con una risita.

SeeU suspiró cansada, ya estaba harta de las cosas que preguntaba Luka. Por lo que decidió jugarle una broma. – Oh pero cómo te parece Luka que ya no eres la más bella. – A la pelirosa se le desapareció inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, dime ¿Quién puede ser más hermosa que yo? ¿Quién?

– Hatsune Miku, la princesa del reino Cryton. – Dijo con una sonrisa de burla SeeU.

– Eso no puede ser… ¡tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente! – Dijo Luka alejándose de su espejo.

– Parece que al fin me dejará dormir. – Y así como lo dijo desapareció del espejo, volviendo este a reflejar lo que estuviese frente a el.

Luka se dirigió muy rápidamente donde uno de sus caballeros. – Gakupo. – Llamó.

En ese instante apareció ante ella un hombre… – "¿seguro es un hombre?"

– "Claro que lo soy." – Me dijo él muy enojado.

– "Ok, ok, te creo si tú lo dices."

En fin, a la habitación ingresó un hombre alto, con un largo cabello morado atado a una cola de caballo. Traía puesto lo que parecía un traje de Samurái. Y luego dice que es hombre.

– Dígame señora.

– Gakupo, necesito que busques a Hatsune Miku, la princesa del reino Crypton y la traigas ante mí.

– Sí señora. – Dijo el muy seguro, pero su semblante sereno cambió cuando pareció notar algo. – Usted dijo ¿Hatsune Miku?

– Sí.

– P-pero es la princesa, debe tener mucha vigilancia.

– No me interesa, tráela.

– C-claro. – Dijo Gakupo menos seguro esta vez.

Mientras tanto, en un lindo castillo blanco, se encontraba aún una linda niña haciendo un muñeco de nieve. A este solo le faltaban los ojos y nariz para que se considerara listo. Una vez estuvo listo Miku sonrío satisfecha, ya que se había tardado toda la mañana para terminar su creación… valientes tareas la de una princesa.

En ese instante ella pudo sentir a otra persona en el sitio, observó a un lado y allí de pie estaba un hombre alto de cabellos azules, ¿qué creyeron que Gakupo llegaría tan rápido?

– "¡Deja de cambiar el tiempo verbal!" – Comentó enfurecida cierta bruja.

– "Pero es que así se lee bonito."

– "Pero confundes a los lectores ¡no saben si esto ya pasó o está pasando!"

– "De acuerdo…"

Una vez había terminado el muñeco de nieve Miku giró a un lado su vista, donde notó a un chico pelizaul a su lado. Sonrió automáticamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– ¡Kaito! – Expresó muy feliz, en lo que él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

– Miku, como bas?

– B-bien. – Contestó nerviosa la peliacua.

– Me alegro mucho!

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Ella preguntó algo roja. – D-digo venir desde tú frío reino a este caluroso lugar. – ¡Ah cierto! Olvidé decirlo. Kaito es el príncipe de un reino vecino, que está al norte del reino Crypton, el cual siempre está congelado. Él básicamente es el príncipe azul de Miku, pero es muy azul, ¿no creen?

– Oh bine a visitarte. – Ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

– Q-que amable de tú parte.

– Claro Miku, tu saves que pienso en ti, todo el tiempo.

– "Un momento." – Dijo Luka.

– "¿Y ahora por qué interrumpes la historia?" – Le pregunté enojada.

– "Estás escribiendo con una terrible ortografía, ni se diga la puntuación."

– "No es mi culpa, el que está hablando es Kaito y al parecer no lo hace muy bien."

– "P-pero mis pobres y lindísimos ojos sufren."

Ignorando a esa narcisista pelirosa continuaré con la historia. Ante sus palabras Miku se sonrojó fuertemente.

– ¡Oh Kaito!

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de una persona más en el lugar. Si, ahora si era Gakupo.

– Buenas tardes. – Comentó el pelimorado amablemente.

– Tardes? – Fue lo único que dijo Kaito.

– Lo que sea. Vengo por la señorita Hatsune. La llevaré ante la gran bruja Megurine, quien solicita que la lleven a su castillo.

Kaito en ese instante desenvainó su espada. – Sobre mi cadavér!

Gakupo se lo quedó mirando. – ¡Habla bien! Y pues yo no pensaba matarte, pero si eso quieres.

Ambos comenzaron a luchas férreamente, daban estocadas rápidas de ataque y otras tantas de defensa. La lucha se dio por unos minutos hasta que Gakupo notó que Miku no estaba.

– Un momento, ¿dónde está la princesa?

Kaito miraba a todos lados. – Nose.

Cada uno se fue por su lado a buscar a Miku. Ella por su parte al ver la aburrida y lenta pelea que llevaban a cabo esos dos decidió entrar al castillo a jugar un rato con su PSP.

– "¿Cómo puede tener un PSP en un cuento ambientado en la época medieval?" – Preguntó nuevamente cierta bruja que ya me está cansando.

– "Porque si… ¡deja de interrumpir!"

Kaito fue a buscar a Miku en las afueras del castillo, mientras que Gakupo se adentró al castillo, encontrándola en la sala muy entretenida, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el pelimorado estaba detrás de ella hasta cuando él la atrapó con unas cuerdas y se la llevó.

– Jum, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé. – Decía Gakupo en lo que llevaba a Miku dentro de una costal. Caminó hasta donde había dejado su caballo y cabalgó hasta el Castillo Negro, es decir la casa de Luka.

Una vez ante la sala principal donde se encontraba Luka bebiendo de una copa vino, Gakupo sacó a Miku del saco. Ella se veía muy mareada.

– Tan diligente como siempre Gakupo, muchas gracias. Ahora por favor déjame sola con la princesa.

– Como usted diga señora. – Dijo con una reverencia, para luego salir de la habitación cerrando las grandes puertas negras de la sala… ¿Es que todo aquí es negro o qué?

– ¡Hola Miku! – Saludo la bruja a la princesa, la cual estaba algo mareada por el viaje aun.

– Quien es us… – Pero Miku se interrumpió al ver a la magnífica y bella mujer frente a ella.

– "Al menos admites que soy magnífica y bella". – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Luka.

– "Cállate, ¡vuelves a interrumpir y el protagonista será Kaito!"

– "De acuerdo."

Miku seguía sorprendida, e incluso se sentí algo cohibida delante de aquella mujer. – ¿Quién soy? Pues estás ante la presencia de Megurine Luka. – Dijo de forma prepotente. – La bruja del norte.

– ¿Bruja? Pero eres muy linda para ser una bruja. – Acotó Miku, que luego de decir aquellas palabras se sonrojó fuertemente y llevó sus manos a su boca. – Esto, digo, muy joven para ser una bruja.

Luka soltó una suave risa que cautivó a Miku. La pelirosa la miró fijamente y pasó a responderle. – Todas las brujas fueron jóvenes alguna vez. Además, ¿Cuál es el problema con que sea bella y joven?

– N-ninguno. – Dijo nerviosa Miku, sinceramente no sabía cómo hablarle, aquella mujer le había robado el aliento. Miku pensaba que nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa en la vida, ni su madre, de quien había escuchado de todos que era la mujer más bella de Crypton, superaría el físico de Luka.

– "Deja de decir lo que pienso". – Comentó muy enojada Miku. – "A-además, ella no me ha gustado ni nada".

– "Claro, lo que digas pequeña, pero ¿puede ser que ustedes me dejaran contar esta historia?".

– Lo que quiero saber, es ¿Por qué me ha hecho traer hasta aquí? – Preguntó a la defensiva Miku.

– Básicamente, porque según mi espejo, que siempre ha dicho que soy la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, anda loco y esta mañana dijo que eres tú. Y lo lamento, pero nadie puede ser más bella que yo, este problema hay que solucionarlo.

– Entonces según tú, ¿yo soy blanca nieves?

– No, ¿cómo crees? O sea ¿yo casada con tu padre? Iiiugg soy demasiado bella.

– Y engreída. – Dijo en voz baja Miku.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Nada. – Dijo en tono práctico Miku.

– Cómo sea, debido a tu gran falta hacía mí, te encerraré en una de las torres de mi bello castillo custodiada por uno de mis dragones.

– Básicamente, ¿Cuál es el objeto de encerrarme en una torre con un dragón?

– No sé… es lo que siempre se hace.

Miku rodó los ojos. – ¿Y piensas que así seré menos bella?

– Pues al menos no serás feliz… allí te pondrás vieja y fea.

– Tú pareces mayor que yo, por lo que estoy segura que te pondrás vieja y fea primero.

Miku, creo que no debiste decir eso. – ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – Luka, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido con su rostro con una expresión arrogante, pasó inmediatamente a un "estoy muy enojada y estoy pensando en matarte lenta y dolorosamente".

– Vale cálmate, pero admítelo no serás bella y joven por siempre.

– ¡Claro que lo seré! Soy un dibujo. Y puedes decir lo que quieras, irás a las mazmorras. Gakupo. – Gritó, a lo que no pasado más de dos segundos entró aquel "chico". – Lleva a nuestra prisionera a la torre del ala norte.

– P-pero en ella está Gumi, la chica a la que tiene encerrada desde niña como pago de sus padres y a quien no le deja cortar su cabello.

– Ah sí cierto. – Dijo en tono pensativo. – Entonces a la torre occidental.

– En esa está Meiko, quien ha estado dormida cerca de cincuenta años.

– Ah sí, ¿y la oriental está libre? – Preguntó algo dudosa, con tantos prisioneros era difícil recordar donde los mandaba a encerrar.

– Si, esa está libre.

Luka recuperó su aire autoritario. – Entonces, lleva a la princesa a la torre oriental.

– Claro señora, lo que usted ordene.

Y así Miku fue arrastrada por todo el castillo, el cual le pareció muy lindo, algo lúgubre quizá, pero con la decoración adecuada estaba segura que sería hermoso, así como su dueña. En fin, al final termino encerrada en una torre, circular y muy bien decorada. Tenía de todo, al menos no se aburriría aquí.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de aquel reino se encontraba un rey desesperado por la desaparición de su hija. – ¿Cómo es posible que la hayan secuestrado? – Preguntaba a sus guardias.

– L-lo sentimos señor, es que estábamos… estábamos…

– ¿Estaban qué? – Preguntó exaltado.

– J-jugando quiditch.

– ¡¿Qué?! Además, ¿esa palabra no tiene doble d?

– "Derechos de autor." – Intervine. Bueno ignorando eso. Kaito habló

– No se preocupe Hatsune-san. Yo rescatare a Miku, y la traere sin un razguño.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kaito preguntándose si algún día hablaría bien. El rey lo observó tranquilamente. – De acuerdo, si traes a mi hija hasta mi sana y salva, dejaré que te cases con ella. – Shion siempre había pedido la mano de Miku, pero su padre nunca lo había permitido… No me pregunten por qué, no lo sé.

– Asi sera. – Y tras esas palabras salió de la sala en busca de su corcel. Pero antes de salir del pueblo se detuvo en una heladería.

Regresando al castillo negro, Miku estaba acostada pensando en que hacer para salir de aquel lugar, cuando Luka entró en su habitación. – Hola Miku.

– Qué haces aquí.

– ¿Yo? Nada… solo pasaba por aquí.

Miku la miró extrañada. – ¿Caminabas por la torre y se te dio por subir veinte pisos?

– Ah esto, sí. – Las dos se quedaron viendo, hasta que Luka rompió la conexión y admitió la verdad. – De acuerdo, tengo que ir a una cabaña en el centro del bosque y no quería ir sola… ¿me acompañas?

– Y por qué no le pides que te acompañe a alguno de tus sirvientes.

– Porque solo tengo uno, y la verdad Gakupo es algo aburrido. – Dijo en un tono apático. – Entonces, ¿qué dices?

– Ok. – Luka aplaudió emocionada.

Luego de una corta caminata por el espeso bosque Luka y Miku llegaron a una casa de mimbre y dulce. A Miku se le iluminó el rostro y corrió a probar una ventana de chocolate cuando Luka se lo impidió.

– ¡No lo hagas!

– ¡Pero quiero comer! – Dijo Miku como niña.

– Mira, ese "dulce" hace dormir a las personas, así que lo mejor es que no lo comas, aunque allá tú si lo haces.

– Pero se ve tan rico.

– Esa es la gracia. – Dijo algo enojada Luka.

Entraron a la casa y en el suelo se encontraban dos niños rubios durmiendo plácidamente. – Parece que otros padres abandonaron a sus hijos en el bosque… esta crisis económica tiene a muchos tomando medidas extremas.

– ¿Q- qué vas a hacer con ellos? – Preguntó asustada Miku.

– ¿No es obvio? Me los voy a comer.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿No es eso lo que hacemos las brujas?

– Creo que podrías hacer algo más útil con ellos.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– No sé, llevarlos al castillo y que sean tus nuevos amigos y te ayuden a mantenerlo limpio y bonito. – Propuso Miku.

– Mmm no sería mala idea, además mi psicóloga insiste en que tengo que hacer amigos.

Miku suspiró aliviada de que no se comiera a los dos jóvenes en el suelo. Pero un nuevo pensamiento macabro le vino a la mente. – ¿Y has… has comido a gente antes?

– No, la verdad esta casa es nueva. – El alma regresó al cuerpo de Miku. – Vamos al castillo, aunque creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierten, a menos que quieras cargarlos.

– Mmm mejor esperamos a que despierten. – Dijo entre risas Miku.

El resto de la tarde ella se la pasaron hablando y riendo. Luka demostró no ser una loca y superficial bruja narcisista como Miku creía. Le contaba un poco de su vida y porque había decidido ser una malvada bruja en lugar de tomar su puesto como princesa en el reino Vocaloid. Miku por su lado le daba la razón a la pelirosa ya que sus labores de princesas, eran aburridas y nunca pasaba nada nuevo o interesante, además de que todos querían casarse con ella para ser rey.

Al llegar la noche al fin los rubios despertaron. – ¡Hola! – Los saludó muy amigablemente Miku. – Soy Miku, ella es Luka – Señaló a la pelirosa quien estaba seria. – ¿y ustedes?

Los niños se miraron uno al otro. El primero en hablar fue el chico. – Soy Len y ella es mi hermana Rin.

– Hola Rin y Len, que los trajo hasta aquí.

– Mejor no preguntes eso Miku. – Comentó la pelirosa.

– Es que nuestros padres eran granjeros y lo perdieron todo, por eso nos abandonaron en el bosque.

– Oh eso es triste. – Dijo la peliaqua.

– Te lo dije.

– ¿Quieren venir con nosotras? – Preguntó animada Miku.

– ¿A-a dónde? – Preguntó Rin.

– Al castillo de Luka claro. – Dijo con una sonrisa Miku.

– Pero dicen que allí vive una malvada y horrible bruja. – Rebatió la rubia.

– ¡¿Cómo que horrible?! – Preguntó exaltada Luka. Pero Miku la ignoro y contestó.

– Si, de hecho es ella. – Dijo señalando a Luka. – Pero no es malvada y mucho menos horrible. – Apuntó.

Rin y Len la miraron desconfiados. – No sé.

– Bueno es eso o quedarse en este bosque.

– ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – Y así Luka terminó alojando en su casa a los gemelos Kagamine.

En otro sitio, al lado de una torre un príncipe azul escalaba con mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a una ventana, ingresó cautelosamente. Topándose con una chica durmiendo. – M-Miku… Princesa… despierta… Miku. – Kaito retiró las sabanas que cubrían a la chica y se encontró con una chica que dormía pacíficamente. – Pero esta chica no es Miku.

No querido lector, con quien se topó fue con una castaña llamada Meiko, quien por un embrujo lanzado por la bruja que había sido institutriz de Luka y que se había ya retirado de sus labores de malvada bruja, había dormido por cerca de cincuenta años.

– ¿Y ahora que hago? – Se preguntó el despistado de Kaito, quien se había equivocado de torre al parecer. – Mmm es muy linda.

Por alguna razón acercó su rostro al de la chica durmiente, y cuando iba a besarla ingresó a la habitación una chica de cabellos rosas… si la protagonista, luego les explico que hacía allí. Quien se quedó viendo a Kaito fijamente. – ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

– Ah esto soy el príncipe Shion Kaito y vengo a rescatar a Miku. – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

– Ah ya veo… – Luka trató de conservar la calma, pero no duró mucho. – Lárgate de aquí… y no te llevarás a Miku, menos ahora que ella… que ella…

– "Vamos admite que te gusta".

– "Jamás".

– "Tu reino no debería llamarse Vocaloid sino Tsundere, así serías la princesa tsundere!"

– "Pero resulta que no soy princesa de ese reino, sino la malvada bruja de este."

– "Cómo quieras".

Luka lo miraba sumamente enojada. – ¡No te la llevaras!

– Eso ya lo veremos. – Dijo él, mientras quitaba de en medio de la puerta a Luka y salió de la habitación.

Kaito corría por el castillo, primero se encontró con el chico que había luchado esta mañana pero lo golpeó ágilmente, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Luego tropezó con un par de rubios pero logró pasar de ellos rápidamente y finalmente llegó a una sala donde se encontraba la peliacua sentada tranquilamente sobre un sofá.

– Miku! – Exclamó con alegría.

– ¿Kaito? – Dijo ella confundida.

– Te sacare que aquí, ven con migo. – Él le tendió la mano, pero ella lo ignoró. En ese instante llegó Luka a la sala quien había salido corriendo tras Kaito.

Miku se quedó viendo la mano extendida de Kaito. Se debatía entre irse con él o quedarse con Luka. Y por ese momento todo fue confusión en su mente. ¿Qué hacer? Irse con el "príncipe azul" o quedarse con la "bruja malvada".

Y cuando al fin tomó la decisión, sintió que la elevaban del suelo. ¿Por qué saltaba y veía como Luka se alejaba con una mirada asombrada y triste? Según parece ante su duda Kaito la cargó y llevaba lejos de Luka. – Oh no… bájame. – Gritaba y pataleaba Miku. – Quiero ir de vuelta… llévame con Luka. – Decía casi al borde de las lágrimas.

– No Miku, tu duda solo me dio a entender que esa malbada mujer te había inpuesto bajo algun orrible hechiso, no podia dejarte con ella. Por sierto debes tener hambre, toma esta manzana. – Dijo al momento de alcanzarle la fruta a Miku quien la tomó y se la quedó viendo. Para luego estallar.

– El único ser horrible aquí eres tú, ¿por qué me alejaste de ella? ahora debe estar pensando que la abandoné.

Kaito se frenó de repente, bajó a Miku y se la quedó viendo. – Que no lo comprendes? Ella te engaño, hizo algo para que tu pienses que… que piensas a todas estas?

– Kaito eres un idiota, ¡ni hablar sabes! – Y así Miku salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de volver al castillo, pero lo único que logró fue perderse en el espeso bosque negro y lo peor es que era de noche, como tenía hambre probó la manzana, pero esta sabía horrible. Miku Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña y acogedora casa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo negro Rin y Len con el permiso de Luka, decidieron recorrer el lugar que ahora sería su casa. Luka les prometió darles todo a cambio que le ayudaran a mantenerla limpia y bonita, como había dicho Miku.

Len se entretuvo en la cámara de torturas, así que Rin siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con un extraño espejo, en el cual había una extraña y muy linda rubia a su parecer encerrada en el.

– H-Hola. – Dijo algo dudosa la rubia.

– Hola. – Le saludó muy animada SeeU. – Yo soy SeeU, ¿y tú eres?

– R-Rin. –Dijo algo nerviosa y con un ligero rubor. Aquella chica le pareció muy linda.

– Es un gusto en conocerte Rin... y dime que te tare por aquí, o más bien ¿cómo Luka te dejó entrar sin antes hacerte algo?

– Oh al parecer ella no es tan mala como parece.

– O más bien, alguien la está haciendo cambiar.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Si, la conozco mejor que nadie, en fin, dejando de lado a esa narcisista bruja, dime ¿cuales serán tus tareas aquí?

– Oh bueno las de Len, mi hermano serán todas que requieran fuerza y las mías serán las de limpieza.

– Oh! ¿Así que tú serás de ahora en adelante quien limpie a este sucio espejo? – Preguntó en un tono que hizo colocarse roja a Rin.

– Ah… esto… bueno… yo… ah esto… – SeeU solo reía ante el comportamiento de la rubia menor.

En otro lado del castillo, la entrada exactamente hacía su aparición algo loca y exagerada una nueva rubia. – ¡LLEGÉ YO! – Exclamó muy alegre, con una gran sonrisa, los brazos alzados y mucho confeti volando del lugar… no me pregunten de donde salió. – La bella bruja del sur.

Pero al no escuchar una queja de su amiga pelirosada se extrañó, caminó por el lugar topándose con una joven bruja en el suelo de la sala, en un rincón triste y solitario.

– ¿L-Luka? ¿Qué te pasó?

– ¿Lily? – Dijo sorprendida la aludida. – Oh Lily que bueno que apareces. – Dijo al tiempo de abrazarla fuertemente.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó extrañada al verla así.

Y luego de una larga explicación Luka le contó todo lo sucedido ese día.

– Bueno Luka, yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es ir por ella, ya sabes rescatarla del apuesto príncipe. – Dijo con un tono de burla Lily.

– ¡Es en serio Lily!

– Y lo digo en serio, ya deja esa cara. Más bien ve al bosque a buscarla, de seguro ese tonto se perdió en el bosque negro, ya sabes cómo es de inhóspito.

– ¡Sí! Tienes razón Lily. – Dijo con energías renovadas la dueña del castillo, para luego salir directo a la entrada.

– Ah Luka, no olvides llevarle un presente.

– Oh cierto, quizás le guste una manzana acaramelada.

– ¿Manzana? Eso está pasado de moda. Llévale algo que le guste.

– Tienes razón. – Y así antes de salir del castillo Luka fue a buscar algo en su nevera, para salir corriendo a buscar a Miku, en lo que Lily sonreía alegremente.

– Bueno, creo que ya podré ir por mi Rapunzel. – Y mientras tatareaba una canción se fue a la torre norte.

Mientras en medio del bosque Miku había llegado a una casa algo bonita pero muy acogedora. Ingresó cautelosamente, encontrando que la casa estaba vacía. Le llamó la atención que todos los objetos dentro eran pequeños. Recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a una gran habitación con varias camas pequeñas.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió voces en la sala. Las cuales se iban siendo más claras y altas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Hasta que ante ella estuvieron varios enanos. – ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó una rubia con el ceño fruncido.

– Calma Neru, no es necesaria la violencia. – Comentó una peliblanca, quien junto a los demás esperaban la respuesta del intruso.

– Oh bueno, yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku. Disculpen la intromisión, es que estaba sola y perdida en el bosque.

– ¡Oh pobre niña! – Exclamó una chica de cabellos rojos. – Yo soy Miki, aquella rubia es Neru, esa peliblanca es Haku y esa pelirosa es IA.

– Pero, solo son cuatro, ¿no que eran siete?

– Si, pero el presupuesto solo alcanzó para contratar a cuatro… es que los Vocaloid más conocidos cobraban mucho. – Respondió IA con calma. – De todos modos, ¿qué hacía la princesa del reino Crypton vagando sola por el bosque negro?

Entonces Miku les contó todas sus desventuras, finalizando comentando cómo se sintió de agobiada y confundida debido a la mirada triste de Luka. – ¿Qué me pasa con ella? ¿Es algo muy extraño?

– Oh niña. – Comentaba triste Haku. – Estás enamorada de esa vil bruja.

– ¿Q-qué? Pero ¿no se suponía que me gustaba Kaito?

– Bueno, piénsalo bien, dudaste en salir con él. – Apuntó Miki.

– Y más aún, le pediste que te regresara con ella. – Completó Neru.

Entonces, Miku pareció comprenderlo al fin. – "¡Pensé que no lo haría nunca!"

– "¡Oye! No soy tan densa" – Me reclamó enojada ella.

Pero Miku de repente empezó a sentirse muy mal. – Chicas, no me siento bien. – Dijo antes de caer desmayada.

Mientras una pelirosa salía de su castillo, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que su más fiel sirviente de lo impedía.

– Gakupo, necesito salir ahora mismo, quítate de en medio.

– No señora.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ya enojada de que no la dejara salir.

– Es que irá a buscar a esa chica de coletas aguamarina.

– ¿Y eso qué?

– Pero nosotros somos la pareja canon.

– ¡Perdón! En ningún lugar dice eso.

– Sí, tenemos muchas canciones juntos.

– No me importa, además prefiero a Miku. – Le dijo para deshacerse de él finalmente.

Luka caminó por el espero bosque negro, no le importó que fuese de noche o que fuese inhóspito, ella lo conocía al detalle, sabía todos los caminos correctos, por donde ir y a que sitios nunca entrar. Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con aquel peliazul intentando entrar en una pequeña casa.

– Tú. – Lo señaló con enojo. – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Y dónde está Miku?

– no es ovbio, tratar de entrar a esta casa.

– ¿Y Miku?

El sudó frío. – Creo que dentro.

– ¿¡La perdiste!? – Exclamó ella preocupada de imaginar a Miku sola y perdida en el bosque. – ¡Serás imbécil!

– Si fuese solo eso.

– ¿Qué más pasó?

– Es que en el camino le regale a Miku una manzana y al pareser estava pasada y bueno luego perdi de vista a Miku y despues la encontré desmallada al lado de un monton de enanas y luego de eso me mandaron aquí a buscar una cama de cristal que cumple las funciones de cama/ataúd.

Luka no salía de su asombro. – ¡Serás idiota! Todas las manzanas del bosque están envenenadas. Además, ¿no que Miku estaba dentro?

– Oh bueno, eso fue para despistarte.

– ¿Dime dónde está Miku?

– Para que? ¿Que le vas a hacer?

– Salvarla que más idiota! – Luka sintió unos gritos ahogados a un lado por lo que corrió en esa dirección y allí vio algo que la heló, Miku completamente blanca como la nieve, tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía respirar. – ¡Oh Miku! Yo te salvaré.

– Y como? – Preguntó Kaito.

– No es obvio, con un beso de amor. – Expresó enojada Neru, por la falta de cerebro de Kaito.

– oh no, eso no, Miku tiene que casarse con migo.

– No veo el por qué… ella es mía. – Aseguró Luka ya acercándose a ella.

– porque necesito ser el rey de este reino – Luka lo quedó viendo por como habla. – Además así consiguiré un apuesto principe que me lleve cabalgando hacia un bello atardecer

– ¿Eres consciente de que implica casarte con Miku?

Y luego de decir eso e ignorando los quejidos del peliazul Luka acercó sus labios a los de Miku para darle un beso de amor que la sacaría de ese sueño eterno.

– L-Luka. – Dijo Miku en cuanto despertó. Todos parecían muy contentos menos Kaito.

Luka llevó a Miku al castillo nuevamente. También invitó a pasar a las cuatro enanas, incluso a Kaito. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Lily tenía armada tremenda fiesta porque al fin pudo liberar a Gumi aprovechando que Luka no estaba.

Por otro lado el espejo estaba completamente partido y se veía algo nublado, al parecer lo que tenía era la saliva de Rin quien lo había estado "limpiando". Sí claro, y ellas piensan que Luka es tonta. Al parecer en el proceso de "limpieza" Rin lo rompió, haciendo que el hechizo que mantenía a SeeU encerrada se rompiera y liberando a la chica.

Gakupo se besaba con Len en un rincón apartado de la sala, donde evidentemente Gakupo era el sumiso de la relación… luego dice él que es muy hombre.

Y contrario a lo que se esperaría Luka no se enojó con ellos, por el contrario se unió a la fiesta. Y así todos tuvieron su final feliz… un momento ¿y Meiko?

– ¡Oh sí! – Dijo Luka. – Yo iba a despertarla cuando me encontré con Kaito en la torre, ya que le había prometido a Miku que dejaría de ser una malvada bruja… Kaito ya que quieres desposar a una princesa, ¿por qué no vas y la besas? Seguro se entenderán muy bien.

Y el peliazul no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a la torre occidental.

En un momento de la noche Luka se llevó a Miku a su cuarto, donde comenzaron con una danza de besos y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

– Miku. – Dijo Luka con un tono seductor. – ¿Puedes esperarme un momento? – Tras esas palabras la peliaqua solo asintió.

– "Tú" – Dijo señalándome. – "Fuera de aquí."

– "Pe-pero los lectores necesitan lemon…" – Luka me sacaba a rastras de la habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara. – "!Hey es en serio! ¡Este fic necesita lemon! No me pueden hacer esto... ¿y ahora qué hago?" – Suspiré con tristeza. Bueno será despedirme

Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado, yo solo espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
